Rosabella Scarlet
--------------------------- This character belongs to Osmosisjessie |- | |} Personality Rose is a very social girl who loves making friends and talking to people. She's a people pleaser, so she acts a little differently towards different people. She's only particularly loyal to the people closest to her, and tends to see others below her. She may unknowingly manipulate people she sees as "useful" in an attempt to "help" them. Despite this, she's usually very kind towards others and non-judgemental, so she attracts a lot of different people. Very mischevious and prone to pranking. Not above lying, cheating, or stealing to get what she wants. Rose often fails to understand how others feel in response to her actions. Very paranoid of being a "good person" in the opinions of others, and cares a lot about her "reputation" in the eyes of everyone else. This has made her very vain and "high-maitenenced". Gets decent-good grades, depending on how much she likes the subject. (She'll slack a little in the classes she's good at/likes, but she'll try harder and get better grades in the classes she isn't good at.) She gets competitive and hates to be "beaten" in something she wants to excell at. She's also very stubborn, so she won't quit a task easily. Appearance Rose has grey-ish eyes that may slightly change depending on what she's wearing or right lighting. She carries traits from both her caucasian father and japanese mother, but looks more caucasian. She's average-height and chubby. She has high cheekbones, light-olive complection, and a little acne. She has a cute-sy fasion sense, and usually wears sweaters with leggings, and lots of pink and black. She has frizzy, curly brown-blonde hair that's about shoulder length. History Rosabella's father, Damien Scarlet, was former member of a wizard gang located in London, but had a... falling out with the leader, and was forced to flee to America. He met Makoto Shinozaki in New Orleans while he worked with the American Ministry of Magic, and were married a few years later. Rose was born on December 14th, 2003, along with her twin, Gwendolyn. (Rose was the younger sibling by a few minutes) The Scarlet family was like any other middle-class wizarding family. Unfortunately, Damien's old gang shenanigans caught up with him, and due to certain "complications", he put his two daughters in the care of Makoto's brother, Tadashi, for the time being. Tadashi lives with most of Makoto's family in Osaka, Japan, and was planning on sending Gwen and Rose to the Mahoutokoro School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan, like his other children. Damien, however, insisted on sending them to Hogwarts, which was where he went himself. He jumped through a few hoops, but Rose and Gwen both got their owls to Hogwarts in due time. Possessions *Lots and lots of clothes, including her school robes and her Skills and Special Abilities *tba Spell List First Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blonde Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:December Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Born in America Category:Speaks Japanese Category:American Category:Japanese